


Quite The Catch

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Inktober 2019, Love, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: They never say it because they can't begin to explain it
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Inktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 58





	Quite The Catch

“She’s quite the catch”

They all tell her when they see her wife and they nod and smile, holding hand and being the pretty couple that they look like.

Their thoughts, however, couldn’t disagree more:

‘ _She’s an idiot who deserves better than me but thank God she has poor tastes_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I'd love it if you guys also let me know what you think about my other works! Please check them out!!


End file.
